A Hybrid's Journey
by Dragomemoirs
Summary: Nero had dealt with demon's of all kinds of different statures and power, but how will he deal with the creatures of Grimm. There will be new powers and lots of violence
1. Mission 1

**AN- This is my first story please do not hate it too much and please leave helpful criticism as well as ideas**

* * *

Mission 1

 _Nero's POV_

Nero was out on a "special" operation. He was to hunt down any and all demons found. "Man, the big wigs up top game me a real narrow objective, huh?" he sighed. He was already having a tough day. He walked through an abandoned town and fought a giant fire demon that talked. Then he continued tracking them further along through a jungle and then a frozen wasteland.

 _Seriously, the fuck is wrong,_ he thought, _oh right those damn demons._ Now he found a tunnel through a mountain, underneath a waterfall. _Got to admit that these demons have a real sense of location,_ he thought grudgingly.

Heading into the tunnel Nero thought back to his arm, which had stopped hurting. He was really happy that it stopped hurting, now he wished it would go back to normal. _Damn thing, at least this is useful when killing demons,_ he thought with a sad smile. _At least the order doesn't know about it, they would probably put me down, well they could try ha._ The thought of fighting against the order made him smile. _I know that they could at least put up a fight against me, while these demons die too quickly._

Thinking of the order, they had told him that his "backup" would be catching up to him later. _Whatever, I work best alone,_ he trudges onward, deeper into the tunnel. There was nothing suggesting that this cave was natural at all, if anything it looked manmade. _Strange normally demons hate anything made by humans, since they consider humans as cattle or subjects to toy with._ He was walking for what felt like thirty minutes, thinking how he would make that bastard in the red trench coat pay.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The day had started out normally, me sitting in the order's church for their great demon god Sparda, with my arm wrapped up in a cast, so I could hide my arms hellish transformation. He had supposedly saved humanity from his own kind betraying them. He had gained powers far greater than that of a demon's, for he felt human emotions making him stronger. That had enabled him to seal the Hell Gate leaving the demon army trapped in hell. The high priest was talking about him with high reverence and all that. What that old guy didn't expect was a man wearing a red trench coat, with white hair, two guns a black one and a white one, and a huge sword to fall from the roof through the glass ceiling. He landed on the priests alter and shot the priest in the head. I was too slow to save the priest, but the rest of the people were in danger. So I jumped at him and slashed at him with Red Queen, revving up the blade so it burned with an orange glow of super-heated metal. The two swords clashed and I saw his face, he looked so familiar to me and I guess I looked familiar to him as well. He just stared at me and smiled, the entire our swords were locked in a crossing sparks flying from where they touched. He had shoved me back and started swinging with a speed so fast I could barely keep up with him, he got a few good times cutting my cast off and slashing open my stomach. I clutched my stomach with my good hand to keep my guts from spilling out onto the floor.

"Aww… come on and here I thought you would put up a decent fight," the man in red said, sad at my quick defeat. In a desperate attempt to attack him I reached out with my right arm, summoning a giant spectral version of it, grabbing him with it I felt something flow between the two of us. It felt like liquid fire was being poured into my veins, looking down at my stomach I saw the injury repair itself. My spectral arm was growing in strength as well, the man in red just looked pleased that I wasn't dead. He just stayed still in my grip, until I noticed red lightning crackling around him, I was blinded by a flash of white light and thrown across the room crashing into the concrete wall. I pulled myself out and noticed I wasn't hurt at all. The man in red looked more interestedly at me, noticing my arm. "Ah… I see why you looked familiar," he said.

"Shut up you fuck!" I screamed and rushed him as fast as I could. He was having trouble keeping up with me, every time he swung his sword I blocked it with my hand and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. I jumped on top of him and continued to beat him in the face, with each punch he sank deeper and deeper into the concrete floor. I dragged him up to his feet and flung him into the concrete wall, before he hit the ground I had thrown his own sword at him it pierced his chest and impaled him into the wall. I sank to my knees in exhaustion, breathing hard. That when I heard clapping, confused I looked around for the source of the noise, it was the man in red.

"Now I know why you look so familiar to me," he said while pulling the sword out of his chest, blood was gushing out but he was not fazed by this he kept on talking. "You remind me of my brother, his name was Virgil, well you certainly have the same color as him. Yet you fight recklessly and brutishly, like me," he continued with a smile. I was absolutely confused how he shrugged of a hit like that and how he talked to me so nonchalantly afterword. His wound knit itself back together.

"How are you still alive?" I had asked surprised and still on guard, worried since I was out of energy he might use this chance to kill me.

"Oh right introductions are in order I take it," he said not listening to me at all, "My name is Dante Sparda," finishing with a grand bow. "So what is your name kid?" he asked me.

"It's Nero," I said deciding to play along with this guy so I can get my energy back.

"No last name, Nero? What are you a bastard," he smiled at his own little joke.

Before I could answer him knights from the order rushed into the room cutting me off from answering his question. Dante looked at me and smiled, "sorry kid guess this will have to wait until later." With that he jumped against the wall and kicked off to the other wall, he made it back out the way he came in two seconds.

 _ **Flashback End  
**_

* * *

 _I was so close to finally getting some answers to my heritage, because I have a suspicion that Dante knows who my father is or was._ As Nero shook himself out of his thoughts, he could sense demons up ahead. He crouched down into the shadows along the walls of the tunnel. He saw a bunch of demon, about ten of them, with what looked like was a sword for a dorsal fin. _So these things appear to be fished based, but there is no water around for them to swim in._ Nero grabs Blue Rose, prepared for a fight.

He steps out of the shadow and says something to catch their attention.

"Hey you demonic fuckers. Are you hungry? Cause I sure want some sushi." He said jokingly to the demons. They roared and jump into the dirt, their fins were sticking out of the ground. _Well shit I guess they don't need water to fight me then._ Nero fires Blue Rose into the first one slowing it down then he yanks it out of the ground with his right arm's power. He smashes the thing into one of its brothers, they were reduced to a fine paste on the ground, the concrete cracked from the force of his throw. One of the demons got the jump on him, it had slashed his leg open destroying the tendons and muscle underneath his skin. "Motherfucker I'll rip you into pieces you little shit." Nero brings blue rose up firing six rounds into its body slowing it down, he yanked it up and his arm started to consume its life force, draining it dry. He could feel his tendons and muscles knitting themselves back together again, the pain was excruciating. He dropped its empty husk onto the floor. "Man you'd think that you'd have tasted better, but thanks for the snack anyway. Bring it on I'm still standing!" While the demons were thinking up their next strategy, Nero pulled out Red Queen and revs up her engine turning the blade a molten orange color.

With his sword charged up and ready to go, he waits patiently for them to attack. Two of the demons jumped him, this time with the life of the other demon flowing through his veins, he grabbed one while cutting the other one in half with a single swing of his sword. The next one that jumped out at him was met with his friend's body slamming them into the wall, they both died instantly upon impact. He acts before they could retaliate, grabbing one he squishes it in his hand and fires a charged round of bullets from Blue Rose tearing through two of them. He yanks the last one out and approaches it slowly.

Nero could sense its fear of him moving closer he starts to slowly carve it fin off. The demon screeched in pain, "I did promise you that I would rip you into pieces slowly, but I think I'm going to drain your life like I did your friend." He picked up its fin and impaled it into the ground.

"Don't want you to run away. No you hurt me so now I'm going to hurt you slowly," he snarled at the demon.

Reaching out he gripped it and slowly drained its life away. The entire time the demon screamed.

 _A couple minutes later_

 _Now with that unpleasant business finished, where to next._ Nero was nearing an exit to the tunnel, it was sealed off by a thick metal door, there was a sign right above the doorway.

"What the hell?" Nero said, the sign said that he was exiting the experiment tunnel. _Is someone experimenting with those demons, but what are they doing?_ Thinking back, demons hate human made structures and would avoid them at all costs preferring their own creations, that and there aren't any demons that look like fucking fish things. _These aren't normal demons someone is creating them. Whoever it is I will kill them for this, these things should not be allowed to exist._

Raising his fist up he smashed through the metal doorway. The alarm that sounded off was a shrill pitch that hurt his ears, due to his enhanced senses. He walked through the opening he had created. What he saw was the stuff of nightmares, there were dissected corpses of people and demons. There was a tank full of demons suspended before they could grow and there were ones of different stages of its growth. There were different breeds of these artificial demons. One seemed familiar it was the fish things on their name plate was Cutlass, on the plate it said they were a combination of a fish and a sword. There were a couple he didn't recognize a few of them.

There were Basilisks, cross between a gun and a dog, Gladiuses, crossed between a reptile and a sword, Angelos, it was created by crossing a man and demon soul placed into a hollow suit of armor, this was the lab of a mad scientist.

"How did whoever did this get a hold of the Order's suits of armor these things are supposed to be ceremonial? These things are too heavy to be used in battle against the demons." Nero pondered these thoughts, aloud, while looking around the room some more. Nero was distracted by this and he didn't hear the person who was sneaking up on him.

"N-Nero what are you doing here." Stammered out a familiar voice, it was Agnus.

 _This man is the Order's scientist, he supposedly is the reason the order has had more success in their operations. He created the weapons everyone in the order uses, except for my Red Queen and Blue Rose I made these girls myself._ Nero thought smugly.

Agnus was a hunched over man who wore white robe-like clothing with a gold trim over the sleeves and neck lining. He speaks quietly and with a really bad stammer. He is a well-built person but he is a very cowardly person which is why he chose the role of the Order's scientist.

"Agnus what is this hellhole?" Nero asked bewildered at Agnus's sudden appearance.

"Y-Y-YOU WATCH YOUR TONE!" Screeched Agnus at Nero's comment at this place being a hellhole. "This place is the Order's laboratory, its where I conduct experiments on the demons looking for ways to help kill them weak points and all that. T-Then we discovered the usefulness of demonic energy by taking the souls of demons we can turn ourselves into angels to defeat this unholy menace." He spoke with determination to get his point across.

Nero was disgusted by this, the Order which he was raised by was using demons and turning people and animals into them.

"This is sickening! I am going to stop this freak show from continuing!" Nero exclaimed, rushing Agnus.

Agnus snapped his fingers, the Gladiuses in the container burst forth and slammed into Nero punching through the wall.

The room was mostly empty except for a broken katana that was floating in the center of the room. Nero would have been looking more closely at it, if not for the gladiuses that were currently impaling him into the wall. They pierced his shoulders and legs into the wall.

Nero saw the sword and his head started to pound and pulse. He felt as if the sword was calling him promising him power to kill all the demons he wanted.

"N-Nero how are you still alive?" Agnus notices his arm, "you have demonic power as well! That reinforces the reason that I cannot let you live. You found the Order's lab and voiced that you would go against the Order." Agnus was about to signal the artificial demons to finish what they had started when-

"Hey there kiddo I see you got yourself in quite the pickle. I was going to let you fight yourself, but once this guy cheated and called for backup I decided to help you out for a while," said an annoyingly familiar voice.

Before Nero could say anything, the Gladiuses that were holding him up were shot off of him. Nero fell unceremoniously to his knees in pain, he could feel his demon biology trying to reverse the damage done to his appendages.

"So you are creating demons that are loyal to you huh. That is very strange indeed, but you are very original in their names I couldn't think of better even if I wanted to." The voice said sarcastically, the person rounded the corner and it was Dante.

 _Of course I'm about to die and this idiot shows up. Swaggering in here like he owns the place seriously why?_ Nero thought coldly regarding Dante. Nero was closer to the broken katana. _What the hell am I going to do with a broken weapon. It's not like I'll be able to hit them with a none existent blade._

"Hey kid would you mind grabbing that sword for me?" Dante said interrupting Nero's train of thought, though the way he said it meant that it wasn't a question. "While you do that I'll handle Mr. Scientist over hear. Come on doc let's dance." Dante whipped out his twin pistols and fired at Agnus, causing the man to jump behind a table he had in his lab. Sighing Dante jumped into the air over the table and flipped himself upside down. He was raining bullets around and at Agnus. The poor guy did not stand a chance, he was ripped into pieces and was bleeding out on the floor.

Nero had gotten to the sword and went to grab the handle with his right hand, because that one was the least damaged it healed quicker than the rest of his appendages. Once he made contact with the blade he was assaulted by a searing pain that covered him. The room was covered in a flash of white light, swallowing the living occupants of the room.

Nero had passed out from the amount of pain that flooded his senses. He was dreaming about a man, he wore a long silver buttoned blue coat with three separate coat tails with a white serpentine pattern, he was currently using the katana while fighting what looked like Dante on a Tower in the Rain. The man said the name of his katana and it changed his form.

He looked like a blue, humanoid creature, his coat turned sinewy and alive, his hair turned from spikey to a crest with a fin-like shape at the top, his neck has a membrane that curved inwards, the spine merges with two dark-colored bones exposed at the top as well, his sheath attached to his left arms sleeve turning into a clawed appendage, he had a bright blue aura surrounding him, very similar to Nero's was more dark blue, and his teeth turned into fangs. He had become a demon in appearance and strength, he completely defeated Dante and impaled him with his own weapon

The blade's name was Yamato. That memory being the last thing Nero witnessed before everything faded to black.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

Ruby had woken up earlier than the rest of her team that morning. She wanted to modify Crescent Rose that morning before class had started. _I think that I had better leave so I don't wake them up. But first I should change out of my P.J.'s._ Changing out of her P.J.'s she put on her casual outfit consisting with her signature color choices, Red and black. She tiptoed to the door trying to not get caught by her team. She opened the door softly and slipped out unnoticed

" Success, I did it," Ruby exclaimed softly, "now where should I go to modify my sweetheart." Ruby thought on the places she could go, which wasn't a lot since she was not allowed on school grounds for nearly blowing up a few of her fellow students, as well as destroying the training room. That left her with the only place she didn't have to worry about wrecking the place, The Emerald Forest. The way out of Beacon was rather easy, since it was rather early in the morning, and the forest was close by. Ruby decided to speed up the process by activating her semblance, which let her move at high speeds but the only drawback was that it left behind a trail of rose petals. She sped down the trail leading to the forest, once she was on the edge of the forest she deactivated her semblance. She was heading to a clearing that was a little bit farther in the forest and she wouldn't have to worry about the Grimm, because Ozpin had Hunter teams roaming the forest every now and then to exterminate any and keep the population down, making this a great place to experiment with different modifications.

Arriving at the clearing Ruby took a seat on the ground. Pulling Crescent Rose from behind her and putting it in front of her. The weapon was in sniper mode, ' time to see if I can enhance the scope and firing power, oh maybe I could add more explosive power to all of my shots,' thought Ruby excitedly. She had designed her weapon in Signal, a school for training in combat and weapon use, and her uncle Qrow had trained her how to use it. 'I was really garbage at using it and I would still be if not for him,' Ruby truthfully thought.

While she was working there were three heavy thuds on the ground near her. Curious, Ruby picked up Crescent Rose and decided to walk over to the noises so she could investigate, what she saw were three weapons lying on the ground, there were two swords and a gun. The swords are of different types a long sword with what looked like a motorcycle engine attached to the guard, and the other was a katana in a dark blue sheath with gold wrappings around the sheath, it had ribbons gaming from the hilt of the blade. The gun looks like it is a highly modified revolver that can fire two shots from the chamber, there was a decal of a blue rose and thorns going along the barrel and receiver of the weapon. They were beautiful weapons, that showed who ever owned them took great care of them and Ruby was happy to meet such fine weapons. Looking at them closer, she saw they had created a dent in the dirt under them signaling they had fallen from a great height. She raised her head and saw what looked like an oval cut in the sky, it seemed as if reality had been cut away. Before she could do anything else, something came falling from the cut like a meteor. It crashed into the ground taking out a couple of trees as well.

Running over as fast as she could, which is pretty freaking fast, reaching the edge of the crater that was left by the meteor like thing. She peered over the edge, whatever was in there it looks like a person concerned she jumped into the crater to make sure whoever it was is okay. When getting closer she could see what he looked like.

He has white hair, is wearing a long black and red coat with emblem that looked like a halberd with horns atop the spike and a wing wrapped around it, he had two rings on his left hand one shared the emblem while the other had a rose design on it, the rose design is on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons, with a red zip-up vest hoodie, but what really caught her attention was his glowing right arm. It has claws instead of finger nails, glowed a bright blue color, a segmented look with the glow running down his arm to his elbow, which was longer and more curved out than a normal elbow with his sleeve pulled up above it, the entire thing had a bone and muscle look to it and you could see the sinew between the cracks and above the glowing blue flesh, it gave off a strong negative wave of emotions.

 _This is bad I have to get him out of here, but where should I take him Vale is too far away, maybe I could take him to Beacon's infirmary._ Ruby thought hurriedly, because the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions.

She was too late; the Grimm had caught his scent she'll have to deal with them first then help him. Switching Crescent Rose into scythe mode she stood her ground waiting for the Grimm to show up.

The Grimm burst from the trees and bushes, they were eight Beowolves and one alpha Beowolf. She opened fire on them, using her scythe to keep her rooted to her spot effectively countering recoil, she killed three of the Beowolves before they rushed her and she couldn't get her scythe out of the ground fast enough.

Before they reached her and tore her apart, the stranger had burst from the ground, leaving the ground underneath him cracked, he punched the first Beowolf in the side of the head which exploded upon impact leaving bits of grey matter and black blood flying in the air. His eyes were blood red like the Grimm's, but the thing that scared Ruby was the grin that was plastered on his face from killing the creature and how he didn't look like a human giving off an aura of pure blood lust, leaving Ruby frozen in the spot. He continued his onslaught, ripping the arms off a Beowolf then proceeding to beat its pack mates to death with its arms. He grasped the last Beowolf by its head and squeezed, while he did this it slashed his stomach open making him howl in pain, then the Beowolf's head exploded splattering him with brains and blood. All that was left was the alpha Beowolf, ignoring his injuries he launched himself at it with inhuman speed, it was too slow to react as he plunged his right arm into its chest. What happened next scarred Ruby as the Grimm started screeching in pain and fear, they never do that the only thing the express is hatred and frustration towards humans, the stranger's arm seemed to absorb the alpha, slowly as it kept on screeching. Ruby saw as his body exuded a blue smoke and how his injuries healed slowly knitting itself shut. He turned to face Ruby and once he meet her eyes his turned into to a dark blue, instead of the red they were. His eyes were full of fear, confusion, and apprehension then they rolled up and he passed out on the ground.

"Hey are you okay!?," Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to his side to check on his condition. _I've got to get him to Beacon, but first I have to cover up his arm or else we'll be swarmed by Grimm_ , she thought in a rush. Taking his jacket off, since the thing was in shreds any way, she used it to cover up his arm. She grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulder, blushing slightly until she mentally scolded herself, _he is hurt, I think, and I'm taking him to the infirmary,_ she thought. She starts to drag him up the trail towards Beacon.


	2. Mission 2

**AN- This was typed up on my tablet so yeah mind the spelling and other obvious mistakes and other things. If you have any complaints, criticism, and ideas/suggestions I would be glad to hear them. I will also give a little bit of reasoning for Nero's behavior: Imagine a Nero where Kyrie wasn't there to help him and he grew up alone. That is why i chose to do this, that and i dislike her character all together. That is all now read on**

* * *

 _Nero's POV_

Nero woke up in a panic, jumping up into a sitting position on a bed, due to the fact that the last thing he could remember was the memory he experienced when he fixed Yamato. He did a quick look over himself to assess the damage he had suffered, his jacket was wrapped around his arm as an impromptu cast to cover it up, his vest was slashed leaving it in tatters, it barely covered his stomach and if the claw marks were anything to go by, he probably had gotten attacked by some weird animals. Struggling to remember he tried to recall what had happened after the flash. All he could remember was a girl with a red hood and silver eyes. She saw him at a vulnerable time, he knew he had lost control and his instincts had taken over, and she was afraid. The last time that had happened it did not end well.

 _Flash back_

The giant fire demon Berial, was a large creature. It's bottom half wad that of a horse and the top half was humanoid. The flames that made up his hair burned a, raging, orange. The flames were on its shoulders as well.

I was not having a good time, since the thing had tried to fry my insides. It overwhelmed me, slamming the huge flaming sword it had onto Red Queen smashing me into the ground. I was still alive and tried to move, but I couldn't move quick enough. Berial slammed his sword point down looking to finish me off. I was frustrated at my weakness, because I did not want to die. I had lost control and raged at the demon.

Reaching up with my right hand I caught the sword and, using all my strength, lifted it and the demon up. Once they were high enough off the ground I slammed it down, breaking the sword and leaving the demon defenseless. Rushing towards the demon, which had not recovered, I grabbed its arm and pulled, tearing it off. Hearing the noise of the meat and sinew tearing, I felt my face contort with a grin. The demon screeched in pain of losing it appendage, then it decided to talk to me.

"You cannot be a human; no filthy insect would have been able to harm me!" Berial looks and sees my arm. "Look at yourself, you are just as much a demon as I am! Your eyes have turned red and your smiling at the bloodshed you have caused. You are not human and yet you are not a demon either, you are half breed filth."

Before the damn thing finished speaking I rushed forward, summoned my spectral arm wrapping it around Berial's throat and squeezed. Yanking it down to where I could look into its eyes and said. "So what if I am a hybrid? I'm still going to enjoy crushing the life out of you, slowly." To emphasize my words, I applied more pressure, kicking Red Queen into my left hand I started to chop off its left arm, it had taken more than a couple swings and all the while the demon whimpered in pain, while my smile grew bigger.

When I was finished my arm happily drank in the demonic energy from the demon, increasing its strength and healing my wounds. I left the empty corpse where it lay to decompose, moving on to the next location.

 _Flash back end_

Nero shivered at that memory, at the time Nero felt like he was watching himself in third person. It scared him that he couldn't remember what happened before he saw the girl. Nero guessed that she was the reason that he ended up in an infirmary. 'Well she probably meant to help me, I am surprised that she helped me after I scared her,' his stomach growled interrupting his thoughts, 'well, I guess it is time for me to find some grub.' Easing off the bed he walked to the only exit.

Opening it, he walked into the hall. Once in the hall he saw some people, they were some sort of uniform. The uniforms were pretty standard and exactly the same, there is a separate uniform for male and female, he observed. 'School uniform maybe?' His stomach growls loudly, interrupting his thoughts, clutching at it to try and quiet it down. 'I am really hungry, how long was I out?' He decides to grab someone's attention, and ask where the food is and if they can take him there.

"Excuse me," he got the attention of a student. "Can you take me to the mess hall... please?"

She was about six-foot-tall, short brown hair with wavy locks, there is a streak that gradually turns from brown to caramel, on one side of her face. She is wearing a pair of aviator sun glasses and a dark brown beret.

"Sure, I don't really mind," she responded.

"Thank you," Nero said. They start to walk down the hall, walking side by side. He notices that she is glancing at his arm and scowling at his vest. "Something wrong with the way I dress?" He asked sarcastically, knowing full well he looks awful.

"Yeah, you should be wearing better looking clothes it is such a waste that someone of your looks is wearing garbage. If you want, I can take you my favorite clothing shop to get you fixed up?" The girl said, while casually dissing his style. "Oh introductions are in order, I'm Coco Adel. What is your name?"

Nero shrugged while saying, "my name is Nero."

"Nice to meet you, Nero. You look really messed up, do you mind telling me what happened to you?" Coco asked, worried about him. "Because to me, it looks like you fell from the sky and got attacked by Beowolves."

Nero burped into his hand for some reason, "sure, let's go with that." 'Why the hell did I burp, and I don't even remember how I got here.' Nero thought, he really can't process any of this, maybe after he gets some.

"Lead on Coco, take me to the food." He said stoically, making Coco laugh.

"Pffffttttt... You should see your face; it looks really funny."

"Whatever take me the food, please?"

Coco takes the lead, walking down the hallway Nero noticed how the other students were looking at him. Sighing Nero walked on, 'some things never change I guess.' The students were very wary of him and were watching him out of the corners of their eyes. 'I guess nothing is more interesting than a dirty stranger who walked out of the school infirmary,' Nero thought grudgingly. ' Now I have drawn unwanted attention from the school body, please let us reach the cafeteria soon.'

After walking down the never-ending hallways they arrived at the cafeteria. Once reaching the doors, Nero opened them up and looked for the line. Locating the line, he makes to move for it, but Coco grabs his arm stopping him.

"Hey Nero why don't you sit with me and my team? That way I can talk to you about getting you into some actually decent looking clothes, no offense right?" Coco said, while removing her aviators and looking him in the eye. "When you get your food I'll call you to the table, Kay? Bye!" With that she rushes off, right before Nero could respond.

"Annnnddddd she's gone, whatever time to get some grub." Walking to the line Nero, hears someone asking them to stop and to let go, he turns to look and what he sees is something that makes his blood boil in his veins. What he saw was some asshole, who was picking on a girl. He was pulling her by her... rabbit ears? 'Okay what the fuck, where the hell am I?" While pondering this for a split second the rest of the little shit's group start to laugh and jeer at her. 'Never mind I am not letting this shit fly. Hopefully, I can end this permanently, even if it may be a one-time thing.'

Walking I've to the table the kid is sitting at, while holding her ears in a pinch like grip. Nero grabs the kids hand and looks to the kid.

"Now would you mind removing your hand." The kid released his grip, but he had an arrogant expression like what he did was justified. Getting a tighter grip, he pulls the kid a bit closer to him. He whispers in his ear. "Now before I rip it from your wrist I'll tell you from personal beliefs that if your hand is broken, I imagine losing it will hurt a hell of a lot more." The kid pales a little at the threat, Nero lets him go and turns around to head to the line.

The kid, probably a little steamed that he was just man-handled like a little bitch, decided it would be a good idea that he should grab Nero by his cast wrapped arm, he probably thought that he could use a possible injury to his advantage. He reared back his arm and moved with lighting fast speed. Nero did not even attempt to move as the boy's fist came towards him. Slamming into his face he was sent to the end of the cafeteria, crashing into the wall. "That is what you for trying to stand up for a Faunus and for threatening me!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked that he was easily defeated, but before anyone could do anything to help him, they heard bone-chilling laughter coming from the dust cloud that had been kicked up by the impact. Nero walked out of the dust cloud, his cast had been knocked off his arm revealing it shocking every one with how it gave off a malicious vibe. "Kid let me tell you something really quick, I was giving you a way out. Just so you know, I really am against the killing of people, bit for you I'm willing to make an exception and since you were kind enough to reveal my little secret to everyone in this room I going to give you a special treat I'll only use one fourth of my power sound fair right, because ready or not here I come!"

Closing the distance between them in an instant, Nero ran by him and gripped the side of his face, with his right arm and he dragged him across the floor tearing the tile up as he was being scrapped along the floor. Nero, coming to a stop, started to slam his head into the ground.

Once, the ground cracked.

Twice, an indentation started to form of his head.

The third one, had left a two-foot indent of the kids head in the ground. Nero grew frustrated as he noticed the kid was not dead yet, but it looked like he was feeling it, because there was a sort of glow surrounding him. Nero heard what sounded like glass shattering and he saw how the glow was gone. How he wanted to use his full strength and crush his head like a pea, but before he could someone grabbed his arm and stopped him, that alone impressed him even if he wasn't using his full strength it is still commendable when someone is able to stop him.

"Nero snap out of it!" Coco yelled at him, Nero blinked a bit before realizing he was in a school. Coco eyed him with what looked like a mixture of worry and unease. Coco's hand started to shake, as Nero stayed quiet. He let go, dropping the kid on the ground unconscious. Looking around the cafeteria, he noticed that everyone who was in there was gone leaving him, Coco, as well as the kid who was more than unconscious.

"I am sorry, it's because he provoked me. All I did was give him a friendly warning not to bully people and then he exposes my arm. So of course I'm going to be a little pissed! God damn it!" Nero exclaimed, trying to salvage the situation a bit.

"Hey, hey I'm not saying what you did was wrong, just that you went a little overboard, I mean sure he showed your little secret but that is no reason to try and kill him you know." Coco was trying to diffuse Nero's anger at the kid.

"YOU CALL BEING PART DEMON A LITTLE SECRET!" Nero took a breath, to calm Down a bit before he continued. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You did not do anything wrong, you were trying to calm me down I understand that, but imagine being in my shoes, hiding your arm and only using it when in a combat situation knowing that if it was ever exposed I would be experimented on and shunned, all alone only me and an enemy saw my arm, and since the enemy was going to die I have no problem with showing it off. I can't take it sometimes, it gets to me since I don't belong with humans and I don't belong with demons." Nero slid to his knees and started to break down. Coco stood there stunned for a moment, obviously she was shocked by this revelation coming from him. She slid down to his level and rubbed his back till he recovered himself.

After a couple of minutes, Nero heard someone enter the room, due to Nero's enhanced senses he could hear six different pairs of feet hitting the ground. They were armed, judging from the way their presence felt it was like they were unsure if he was an issue or not. Looking towards them to see what he had to deal with, he saw six different people, including the girl who was getting picked on. Nero got up walked to a table and took a seat waiting for them to get closer. Coco fell in with the rest of the people, before they got any closer Nero decides to use this to take their appearances.

The first one that caught his attention was the man with tousled silver hair, small wire framed glasses, coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. He is wearing a black dress shirt, with gold buttons keeping it closed. He also has a green shirt, with a turtle neck that has some sort of pin.

"Hello young man, would you kindly explain why one of my students are currently unconscious on the floor," said the silver haired man, stoically. His face is like a mask hiding his emotions. The woman behind him looked somewhat peeved that he wasn't being aggressive towards Nero.

The woman has light blond hair, there was a curl hanging on the right side of her face. Her eyes are green and she was wearing glasses. She had teal earrings and a collar that matched it. She was holding a riding crop in her right hand. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at her wrist. She also had on a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

"Professor Ozpin this man attacked on of our students, it is obvious that he did so. This man is a danger-," the woman was interrupted by Ozpin, with a raise of his mug.

"Glynda there is a reason for everything, so why don't we listen to this young man, before we decide what to do." Ozpin reprimanded his colleague, she stammered for a second, but she decided against what she was going to say.

"Now Young man would you please introduce yourself and explain. I want to address any misunderstandings that you may have." Nero looked at Ozpin, confused how he would give a complete stranger a chance to talk and explain, because even Nero could tell that this is a bad time to meet new people.

"My name is Nero, and seeing as this little fuck, -"

"Young man, you watch your manners." Glynda said, interrupting Nero.

"Glynda let him speak his mind. I wish to know what happened." Ozpin said trying to calm Glynda down.

"Yes sir, Professor Ozpin."

Nero is annoyed how she interrupted him and he was considering interrupting her right back, but decided against it, seeing as he needed to make allies with these people. He is in an unknown location without his weapons, so he has to try to play nice.

"Well, as I was saying, the kid revealed my secret so I'll go ahead and say it. I am a half demon, half human, hybrid. The whole reason I got involved was because he was picking on her," Nero points at the girl, who he had helped. "I told him to stop, by grabbing his hand and threatening him with a broken wrist. I do not think he was happy with that, so he slugged me when I was walking away, and imagine my surprise when a human punches me across a room. He had the same strength as a scarecrow, but since I was not expecting that he got me. Then I lost it, because he revealed this damn thing," he raises his right arm slightly to show Ozpin and company. "So I kind of decided, that since he attacked first it would be okay." While Nero was recounting what had happened, Ozpin was looking on with a small smile.

Ozpin looks to the rabbit girl, "is what he's saying true?"

"Y-yes sir it is, he was only trying to help me," She looks over to Nero, "thank you," she said quietly, before retreating to the back of the group.

"How about you Ms. Adel, how did you meet him?" Ozpin said.

"Well he approached me in the hallway by the infirmary, saying that he was hungry and asking if I could show him to the cafeteria. It looked like he had gotten into trouble, judging by the state his clothes were in. So I showed him the way to the cafeteria and I criticized his clothing choices. I offered him a seat with me and my team, since I don't think he would like to sit with people who ask a lot of questions." While Coco was saying all this, Ozpin looked to Nero knowingly.

"Ah so you were the injured person Ms. Rose brought in. Apparently, you had given her quite the scare. She brought you to the infirmary first, then departed to retrieve your weapons. She reported them to me and I was going to watch over then until you had regained consciousness." Ozpin said calmly, gesturing Nero to come to him. "Don't worry about Mr. Winchester, he was going to be punished for his prejudice, although not as severely as you have."

Nero could not believe his ears; this guy was going to let this slide for nothing. "What is the catch, Oz. Do you want something from me?" Nero watched him warily, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I want to offer you a job, but don't worry it won't be hard I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Wait, are you offering a seventeen-year-old a job? And are you seriously ignoring the fact that I knocked out one of your students?" Nero asked confused, he had never been offered a job before. Normally, it was always an order he was given, never a choice.

"Yes, yes, and that brings my first question Nero, where are you from?"

"I'm from Castle City, Italy. I worked for the Order of the Sword there. Though why does that matter are we not still there?" Nero said, he was a bit confused if he was not in Italy where was he.

"It does mater, because there is no such thing as Italy, we are in the kingdom of Vale at Beacon Academy." Ozpin answered calmly, while the other people there were especially confused at how Nero did not know where he was.

"And where the hell is that located, what country are we in. Hell what planet even, because I'm pretty sure that the Order would have sent me here on missions." Nero said sarcastically.

"Our world is called Remnant, and if Ms. Velvet here did not clue you in there are entirely different races, which should have been your first clue Mr. Nero." Ozpin said, like a teacher scolding a student.

Nero's mouth dropped open, he certainly was not expecting an answer from this man. He had thought they were pulling his leg, but looking at Velvet he thought about it for a moment.

'He is right, if there were people with bunny ears they would have been on the news and hunted as demons, because people are stupid and believe whatever the media tells them. Well what should I do since this place is clearly not like earth, hell there might not even be demons here. I am interested in this job though. I guess I'll see how things play out, because I sure as hell don't want to do nothing.' Nero pondered his thought for a second, Ozpin and company watched with a curiosity.

"Okay then, I guess you are right huh. Well I am from a place called earth..." Nero thought for a second. "Wait a god damn second! If this isn't earth does that mean you guys don't know what demons are!?" Nero exclaimed, angry at his own stupidity for telling them the part where he is a hybrid.

Ozpin smiled, "I am afraid not Mr. Nero, but I am glad you told us this information beforehand. It certainly does keep surprises from catching us unawares. But if you wish for this information to be kept secret then it will not leave this room, unless you want to share yourself. I am sorry but I will have to inform my faculty. So if you say yes, I will give you a place to stay, as well as free food and provide you money for new clothes seeing as your clothes are destroyed."

"Okay, don't worry about it, I am just mad that I told you all without thinking about it. If you have to tell them I will understand, since they would have to deal with my presence, if I agree to stay." Nero took a breath, "alright so what does this job entail, what will I be doing specifically?"

"I want you to help train my students in combat and serve as a back-up member of teams should their missions be too difficult for them, but do not worry you will have your own missions as well."

"Hmm... that does sound like an interesting offer. You know what screw it, I'll take the job what is the worst that could happen." Nero stated, then looking to Ozpin. "So what is my first job, if you have something in mind?"

"Yes I do actually, Ms. Adel do you mind accompanying Mr. Nero on his first mission," Ozpin asked.

Coco stepped forward, "no sir I wouldn't mind, but I have to ask what are we doing?"

"Something that he will need your expertise regarding it. You will help Mr. Nero with his current attire, since he has to represent a certain standard now, seeing as he is an assistant teacher." Ozpin was certainly enjoying himself seeing as he has acquired a new piece on the board.

"What is that it? I don't get to do anything else? All I have to do is go to a clothing store with Coco, no strings attached?" Nero asked pensively, Coco was absolutely ecstatic, probably due to the fact that she can fix Nero's sense of style.

"So, I get to fix his fashion sense and make him look good?" Coco spoke eagerly, visually shaking at the idea at dressing him correctly. "So, what is my budget like?" She asked Ozpin, while waiting she started to mutter to herself. "Can I dress him stylishly, or casually what can I specifically do to him?"

Coco was really excited to dress him up, what really stood out to him was, they forgot that he just beat up a student. 'Whatever it is not like I'm complaining. I don't mind going with Coco, to be honest I kind of like her. I really don't meet someone who can stop me, even if I was using a quarter of my strength, but that makes sense since demons have stronger physical abilities and powers. So I am impressed by her and I really do need new clothes, became I look like shit, but maybe I can find something that fits my usual style and that Coco approves of, because I get the feeling that she won't let me get away when it comes to fashion.' Nero thought about what was going to take up his afternoon.

"Yes, you will be provided funds for this Ms. Adel, however I do think it best to go now rather than later I will excuse you from your classes... and make sure he can fight in whatever wears." Ozpin explained, taking a sip of his Coffee.

"Yes sir!" Coco's eyes practically shined with joy.

"Quick question Coco, is my style really so bad that you will have this much fun fixing it?" Nero asked, with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Well, not really. It may have been good, if it was not destroyed and in tatters. I think the lady in charge can have it repaired, but I will get you some new clothes as well." Coco said, attempting to give his style a chance.

Nero looked to Coco, giving her a small smile. "Thanks, I am rather attached to these old rags. I will follow your lead, so lead on. I am looking forward to going with you."

Nero figured things might get interesting real fast, if he stayed.

* * *

 **AN-The reason Nero got knocked back was because Aura which can empower a human, now I'm not saying that it makes them super strong. Cardin just got lucky is all, he surprised Nero who grew up killing demons, not really fighting humans and all that sweet jazz. Nero was only going to hurt him a little bit promise... okay i was lying he was going to splatter his brains on the concrete if Coco hadn't stopped him. If she didn't this would be an entirely different conversation between him and Ozpin**


	3. Mission 3

**AN- I was having a time write this and I kept putting it off because driving stuff that is always fun. It is also very stressful for me, but whatever. I hope I did not make Coco OOC, because they barely show her off on the show, so i have too much wiggle room. This is my first Story that i have actually written and tried to work on.**

 **I own nothing except my own ideas Devil May Cry and RWBY belong to their respective creators**

* * *

Nero's POV

Nero woke up in his room, it was rather large compared to his previous living arrangements. He stood up and grabbed his new clothes, which Coco picked out for him. It consisted of a light blue trench coat, a blue scarf that draped behind him and flowed in the wind, red gloves, his right one had to be modified in order to fit on him, with blue palm grips, his red vest was replaced with a dark blue one, his pants were dark black and a pair of brand new combat boots with steel toe. He did have his old clothes fixed and the woman who ran the store told him, that she could fix them in a day and to come back to try them on. Nero grabbed the teacher outfit that Ozpin had given him it was just a standard suit with a coat. As he slipped it on he sighed thinking back on what had happened.

* * *

FLASHBACK START

I was shocked by the vehicle that we rode to the town in, they were called bullheads apparently. Me and Coco were talking on the way there, she would ask me questions about my life before ending up here. I was honest as I could be, telling her my past.

"I was an orphan, the Order of the Sword took me in and trained me. I was beaten and bruised by the training, but it made me stronger. They gave me missions to kill demons and they sent me all alone, no back up or partners." I looked at Coco to judge her reaction to this news. She appeared slightly horrified at the Order 's way of doing things. "At one point, I thought that they were trying to get me killed and then I found out that they were. They did not trust me, so they tried to get rid of me and they almost did. One mission resulted in my arm transforming into this, I was surrounded by demons and things were going well I had killed most of them, but one of them snuck up on me and bit my bicep tearing the flesh. I killed it, but once I started to treat the wound the flesh grew back but it was black. I tried to cut it out, because I thought that it was diseased flesh, the blade could not cut it. I then decided to hide it from the Order, because I knew that they sent me to die. The area on my arm grew and over a week it changed into this, but there were a few other symptoms: I have superhuman strength, speed, senses, and a high regenerative factor." I looked at her for a moment, trying to decide whether to warn her or not. "The down side of this is because I can lose myself in a rage. I do have a weakness though you can overwhelm me, that should snap me out of my state. Though you have to promise me one thing? Can you tell me that you will do whatever it takes to snap me out of it?" I looked over to her pointedly, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I don't think that you lose complete control of yourself, seeing as you kept from beating Cardin's head in. I believe that you are a good person, seeing as you defended Velvet. Nero, you really didn't have to tell me all that, but thank you. To answer your previous question, yes I promise that I will help you get out of your condition, should it occur." Coco said, while she looked it the window. "But that's enough of that. We are nearly in town; I can't wait to show you to the shop. I am gonna have you looking good, really good. I think that you might even look as good as me, but I think that might be a stretch of course." Coco finished with a smirk.

I took some offense to that statement, but I decided to play it off coolly. "Yeah, I don't really think that I would be a match for your beauty either." While saying that I stood up and did a grand flourish, that even Dante would be proud of. Coco turned a couple shades redder in the face, I saw this and decided to push it a little more. "I have complete trust in you to help me pick out my clothes, since I see that you have a very fashionable taste about you." I knew that I was pushing the act a bit much, but the look on her face made it all the more worth it. She was smiling now, not the little smirk, an actual smile. This made me very happy to see for some reason.

The interior of the bullhead was painted in a golden glow. I looked down at the source of the light, it was my arm. It changed from dark blue into a golden hue, as to why I think that I have an idea on that topic. It has got to be linked with my emotions, which makes sense I guess? I'll need to do some more thinking on this topic, later.

"Nero, why is your arm glowing gold?" I think that this was very noticeable, due to the constant blue glow that it was giving off during most of the ride. I looked at Coco, who was clearly captivated by the warm golden glow.

"I-I dunno," I stammered for a second, before slipping my thought as to why out. "It might be triggered by my emotions though." I bit my tongue, as soon as those words left my mouth. I don't want her to think I'm interested in her, I am though a little, because she is confident, bold and cocky, that and the fact that she knows she looks good doesn't really help me. Ughhh why are emotions so complicated, I mentally screamed in my head, I didn't have anyone to tell anything back on earth, so thus is uncharted waters I'm trudging in. I thought these thoughts so fast, that they jumbled all together in my head making zero sense.

Coco noticed my little slip up, smirking she said, "Oh, so are you interested in me, Nero?"

How the hell did she reach that conclusion, I thought, doesn't pink mean love or something close to that? No time to freak out play it cool, own it.

"Well, I would be lying if I said no. I do find you interesting for a number of reasons, if you want I can tell you?" I replied, with a smile that said try me.

Coco looked somewhat shocked that I would own up to it like that, but there was also a look of approving, she apparently likes that I said that. "All right then, wel-"

Before she could say anything else, the pilot spoke through the intercom. "We are a Mike out, prepare for landing." The intercom switched off as the pilot prepared to land us.

I looked over to Coco, "So what were you going to say?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." She now wore the biggest smirk I ever saw on her. Shit now this is going to be an interesting afternoon, I thought with a sigh.

I sighed as the bullhead landed, that was going to bug me all day. We stood up and made our way off the bullhead.

Walking down the street, I saw a lot of people with animal features like Velvet. I guess I could try and pass off for a Faunus, seeing as the traits vary here and there I mean I saw someone with a damn tail, I think that it could work. As I walked down the street, Coco pointed out some shops along the sidewalk. I didn't really care too much, mostly because they were not interesting to me.

"Huh, I think that is a new store," Coco said while pointing at the building.

It had a sign on it that looked like a woman with a gun, the name was Devil May Cry. It was a rundown looking place. There was not a soul in sight, showing that it had very little business. I thought nothing of it until-

"Hey there kiddo, do you still have that sword?" Said a very frustratingly familiar voice. I had turned around slowly while calmly placing myself between Coco and Dante.

"Aww, what's with the cold reception, especially after I saved your ass back in that creepy lab." Dante said, putting his hand over his heart and showing an expression of hurt. Dante looked at my arm noticing I didn't hide it. "I see you decided to embrace your heritage, I understand how hard it is to deal with that." Dante said, somberly looking at me with sad eyes, then he went right back to normal. "Well, it is good to see a familiar face around this place."

I stayed silent until I was sure that he was done, because I do not want to get in a fight in town.

"Dante, what are you doing here? Why are you talking to me, because to me you seem like a lone wolf kinda of guy?" I said, while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well I do have friends, who says that I can't talk to an acquaintance? So abo-"

"Nero, you know this guy?" Coco asked interrupting him, she looked kinda annoyed at his sudden appearance. It also looked like she was critiquing his fashion sense

"Kinda, I mean I have a suspicion about him and I'm going to ask him about it." I whispered to her so Dante would not overhear.

"Before we go any further do you have that katana?!" Dante asked worried.

"Yes, I do, but it is back at the school"

"Don't worry about it, consider it a loan for now. So do you have a question for me?"

"Yes, it's about your brother," I described to him the dream I had when I blacked out. Dante had a considering look on his face.

"That description sounds exactly like Virgil, and that fight did happen. Damn I nearly forgot about him impaling me with my own sword." Dante looked at me for a second longer, he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "You want to know if he is your father, don't you?"

I nodded

"Well, I don't know one hundred percent, but I think so. Your powers are the same colors as his, but you have my attitude. I think you may be right in your guess... nephew." Dante smiled a small bit. He turned around and walked in front of the building, gesturing at it with both of his arms. "Tell me what you think? Beautiful isn't she? This is my business, I do odd jobs for money and bounty hunt criminals and monsters. I won her in a friendly game of cards. That guy sure was dis-armed about losing." Dante reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. "If you need me call me and depending on the job and the amount of money, I will help you." Dante bulldozed on not caring that I wanted a better explanation.

"Hey wait a second!" I said in exasperation.

"Nero, why don't you come here when you're free?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you train your demonic heritage, our heritage. I already did some research on this world and found that demons don't exist here. What is here are some creature called Grimm." Dante smiled, he was absolutely happy that he was doing a good job.

I looked at him for a moment, looking for a sign that this was a trap. Thinking it over for a second, I thought that if he trains me I might be a force to reckon with, seeing if things with Ozpin and his group. "Alright, but I have one condition. I want Coco to be there when we train." I did not want to be alone with this guy, I still don't trust him.

Dante smirked a small bit, "are you sure you want to bring her along, she may leave scared of you." He looked towards Coco, as if looking for an answer.

"Why would I be scared of Nero? He is a good person," as she said that I cringed internally, I didn't feel the same about myself. "Unless you make him angry, which is understandable. So to answer your question, no I will not be scared of him."

My arm started to glow a light golden color, Coco noticed this and smiled at me. Dante noticed this, giving me a knowing smirk.

"I take you have feelings for her then?" Dante hummed, he looked very pleased with himself. "Whatever, it is none of my business. If you want to train you know where I am, see you later kid." With those final words, he just walked to the doors of his business, opened them walked through, turned and smirked me as he shut the door.

I was so overwhelmed that I could barely process what went down, which was probably the reason I did not start a fight, that and Coco was there no matter how strong she is I don't think that she would last long if Dante went all out.

Coco shrugged off the encounter, slightly annoyed. While Coco and I were walking down the sidewalk, she was judging his choice of style.

"So that guy is your uncle," she peered closer at me, she got a little too close for comfort. "Well the resemblance is uncanny, white hair must run in your family as well as other things." I figured she was alluding to the whole hybrid thing.

The rest of the evening was ordinary if you count all the outfits that Coco made me try on. She said she was trying to find my style. I heard something beeped in her pocket, must have been a phone. She pulled it out and opened it up. It looked like a small piece of see-through glass.

"It's a message from Ozpin, he said that I should get you some gloves to wear out in the field. He mentioned something about attracting Grimm." Coco frowned, "great. add something new to the list why don't you." She grinned at the challenge that she only saw. I inwardly groaned, I really don't want to be here.

Trying on all the different outfits took up a lot of time when we left the building the sun was down. I looked up at the sky and I saw the broken up moon. I caught Coco by the arm, shocking her at my sudden action.

"Coco why is the moon shattered?" I mumbled quietly, I was shaken by the appearance of the moon, it was certainly a surprising sight since the full moon was my only companion during any of my missions that ended up lasted long into the night.

"It has always been like that," she told me while sighing in relief since my question was not very urgent. The rest of the walk was uneventful and we arrived back to Beacon. Coco walked me to the room that Ozpin had assigned me, I did not know the place well enough seeing as I was new here.

"Good night Nero, good luck assisting with combat class." Coco smiled at me, "be careful though, even if we are cool doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"All right then, good night Coco." I waited until she left to close the door, with the weird device Ozpin had given me.

I flopped down on the bed, sleeping in a set of pajamas that was provided for me.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

There was a knock on his door, Nero was at the door in a second. It was Coco, she was there to take him to Ms. Goodwitch's class. Nero was grateful for her continued help, she was definitely interesting to him, normal people would not keep on helping with no whining. She led him through the maze of hallways to Ms. Goodwitch. "All right Nero, I'll see you later. This is our first class of the day, but since you need to show up earlier I am going to head back and get some breakfast." Coco departed once she finished speaking, Nero shrugged guessing she didn't want to be late.

Opening the door, he walked in, it was a large room, it was almost like an arena in a fashion. Nero saw Ms. Goodwitch waiting for him patiently while looking at her scroll, Nero learned what the device was called from Coco. "Mr. Nero I'm glad that you found your way here in time, before the class starts I want to assess your skills in combat to see if you are truly fit for this position. Your weapons are on the podium, now take this moment to prepare." She stopped talking and continued to work on her scroll, clearly not bothered by having to fight him.

Rushing over to the podium he saw his weapons, Red Queen, Blue Rose, and his latest addition, Yamato. They were cleaned and polished, who did that he seriously doubted Ozpin or Glynda had the time to such a thing. 'That thought is for later, right now I have a fight to prepare for, and I get a feeling that she won't go easy on me' Nero sighed slightly because he didn't know how strong the woman was.

Nero strapped his weapons on him, he made sure to replace his holsters for his weapons as well, but seeing how Yamato was new he didn't know where to put it. Thinking back to that scene he saw he imitated the man by looping through his belt loop. He looked at his arm, thinking if he should use its abilities. 'Fuck it, I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. I also wish to show my respect by taking this fight very seriously, well not too seriously since she Is human.' Nero finished his preparations and walked into the ring. Glynda had not noticed this and that slightly annoyed Nero, because she didn't find fighting him to be intimidating 'well she'll see soon enough.' Grabbing her attention, she blinked and looked at Nero clearly surprised he finished so fast.

"Now then are you ready to fight, Mr. Nero," She said coldly, it was obvious to Him that she did not like him. "Seeing as Ozpin gave you this without testing you, I will be and I will fight very seriously. Please make sure you try your best" She said with a smile that never reached her eyes. Nero just nodded nonchalantly, signaling he was not really worried. She narrowed her eyes at this a bit, she gripped her riding crop as she about to signal the match to begin, but she stopped thinking. "You said that you came from another world, so I take that you don't have an aura. I can unlock it for you if you want, actually, it is mandatory." Glynda walked towards him, he stayed still as she put her hands on his head. She muttered a few words, but he really didn't care to hear them so he just patiently waited.

Glynda had run into a problem trying to unlock his aura. It was there but very faint as if it didn't exist, reaching deeper she tried to see what the problem was. It was almost as if a shadow had latched itself to his soul and was slowly eating it away. She tried to unlock his aura hoping that once unlocked it would heal his wound, but it fought back and the darkness surrounded her threatening to consume her too. She shuddered as his soul was linked to the darkness. She broke the connection and found Nero looking at her quizzically. She would inform Ozpin of this matter later

"I can't unlock your aura. You have one but it can't manifest itself." Glynda informed Nero.

"Makes sense, because demons have no soul," he said, bitterly. Nero knew what she felt was his own biology, fighting against her. "Not like it matters, I have managed without an aura so far, so I think I can beat you without," Nero said while looking at her with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Glynda clicked her tongue at this.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall, Mr. Nero, it is best to keep yourself in check, lest you bite off more than you can chew." Glynda sneers at him because Nero is rather rude. "On the count of three. One... two... three."

Nero was not going to waste any time, so he ran towards her, firing off a couple of charged shots out of Blue Rose. He had learned that he could channel demonic energy into his gun not needing to reload it. He ran in a serpentine pattern while firing.

Glynda stayed still and his bullets stopped before they could touch her, she flicked her riding crop and they shot right back at him. Nero dodged them, flipping backwards through the air. Glynda took that chance, destroying the concrete floor underneath them and pulling it up with what looked like magic, she had createdspear-likee things made from the tile she flicked them in his direction.

Nero smacked the spear away with the blunt end of Red Queen, redirecting it towards the wall. The wall was cracked, but still standing. Nero was impressed at the force behind the projectile but now it was his turn. He reached towards her, using his right arms ability, summoning his spectral arm. It sped towards her faster than a bullet, wrapping around her body he yanked her towards him, raising his sword. "Jackpot!" He exclaimed, while smacking Glynda with the flat of his blade into the wall, making the cracks larger than they were already.

She stood back up slowly

Nero not wasting any time reached out with his arm and caught the spear, he wanted to try something new, he tried to imbue some of his energy into it before throwing back. It was a blue flaming spear made of concrete. Glynda created a wall of concrete in front of her. While she was behind the cover she couldn't see him advancing Nero ran behind his projectile and before it hit he jumped over it and the wall. Glynda's wall was destroyed and she had no line of sight on Nero.

Nero had a feeling he should hurry the fight along, pulling Red Queen out he revved it up and slashed downward at Glynda, she managed to dive out of the way. The ground was destroyed where Nero had landed kicking up a lot dust and rubble. Glynda created another projectile and fired into the rubble, but as she did this she heard the door to the classroom opening up. The way she fired was towards the door, and she realized her mistake too late.

Nero heard the door open, he knew who opened up the door, it was Coco and her team. She told him that this was her first class, and seeing how excited she was to see what he could do meant she was more than likely in front.

Nero stayed where he was and prepared for the projectile, putting his hands up just as it hit him square in the chest. He gripped the thing trying to slow it down before it could pierce him fully. The thing tore through his flesh and bone, he felt it as it plunged deeper into him tearing apart. Glynda and Coco's team heard the noises, playing at what that meant. The screams that were coming from Nero didn't help. When the dust cleared up they saw Nero. His clothes were bloody and torn, which was very noticeable on his white professor coat. The spear was sticking through him with his skin hanging off of it and blood dripping from it. They saw how he took the hit to save them because his hand was raw from where he tried to stop it.

IN NERO'S HEAD

"Well, shit. I guess I'm dead, I really thought that I would end up somewhere, I don't know shineier?" Nero wondered about where he was, it was an empty place tinted a pale blue color. He felt as if he was dunked in a frozen lake and left there for an hour, he felt very numb almost as if he was stuffed with cotton.

"You are not dead, yet you should be. You should have beat that woman within the first few seconds." Nero heard a voice, which was scolding him. Nero looked around for the source of it, catching sight of it. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

It was a few inches taller than him, blue armor, it's left arm had a scabbard attached to it, glowing pale blue eyes and a glowing mark similar to his palm over its heart. It had horns that curved downward, it had the same scale pattern his arm had but all over its body. It stood there waiting for him to speak up. (I took a few liberties with this so I am sorry for every time a character acts ooc, if you want a better picture look up Nero's full devil trigger)

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Are you some kind of demon?" Nero eyed the thing suspiciously.

"Yes and no, I am a part of you, the part you wish wasn't there. When you fixed Yamato I was awakened. So I have an offer for you, if you want to live use your power to its fullest, accept your heritage. I also know what your thinking since we are one of the same, separate sides of a coin is all. The reason you don't have an aura is that you are at odds with yourself, so fix that and problem solved." The creature spoke.

"Well, answer me this then, how the hell am I supposed to trust you, because for all I know I agree and end up killing everyone at the school!" Nero shouted at it. This only caused it to sigh and look disappointed at him.

"I am you, goddamn you are stubborn," it muttered that last part. "I don't want to kill humans, I just want to do what you want to do. I want to help people and live my life without worrying about dying for no reason. That comes back to my offer, the only thing I want is for you to use your power and not to ever hold back, because if you do you will die, so do we have a deal?" It reached its hand out towards Nero.

Nero looked at its hand, he was thinking about this offer. He knew that if he accepted it, then he would have fewer problems to deal with, besides he was dead without its help, this was the first time he got impaled in the chest before. He took its hand, "you have a deal then."

EXIT NERO'S HEAD

Ms. Goodwitch had been talking to Coco about what happened. The medical team arrived and removed the spear that was lodged in Nero's chest. They couldn't do anything for him, his heart was destroyed by the blow, so having no way to resuscitate him they pronounced him dead and went to inform Ozpin, before doing anything else. The rest of Coco's team decided to give her some space and left her with Ms. Goodwitch

"He took that for a reason Ms. Adel, Nero knew what he was getting into. He chose to take that spear on, he heard you and your team open the door so he was protecting you. That attack was meant to be a distraction, he was certainly faster than it and could have dodged it, but he did not." Ms. Goodwitch said while trying to console Coco.

"He should have dodged, I would have been fine. He has to worry about himself first and foremost." Coco said she was still in shock after what she witnessed. She walked away from Ms. Goodwitch towards Nero's body, it had stopped bleeding but the hole in his chest was still there. "Why *sob* did you have to die? *sniffle* I just met you *hic* and I would have liked to get to know you better, because *sob, hic* I like you."

Coco saw his arm come back to life, glowing a bright blue. When he had died it faded to a dead grey color. He opened his eyes and they glowed red, she could see his heart grow back before the wound could fully close. His skin took on a blue color and turned scale like, he grew horns, a hood appeared over it covering his hair, his feet changed to having three toes, armor appeared covering his body, the change was instant, but you could see it all happen.

"Hey there Coco, I am okay now," Nero said, then as quick as his change appeared it disappeared. Coco tackled him to the floor, crying. The position they were in was a little precarious, she was right on top of him, straddling him. "I think I may have died, but I'm okay now I promise." He said, trying to calm her down he rubbed the back off her head but this only caused her to cry even harder into his shoulder.

"I am so happy you're alive Nero, I saw you die right in front of me," Coco said, looking up at him.

Nero smiled at her, "hey, it will take more than that to kill me. Now if you would please hop off me, I think I may need to explain some things, but if you want you can do this another time." Nero winked at her, causing her face to get two shades redder than normal.

Coco jumped off him, smiling and laughing nervously. "Sorry about that," she muttered under her breath trying to calm down. "I got a little excited, because you are not dead."

Ms. Goodwitch walked forward while clearing her throat, "I am happy about your survival, but thank you for protecting my student. You could have dodged it and avoided that unpleasant business. Everyone present heard you scream in agony, I think you may have given Ms. Scarlatina a panic attack. Ozpin is coming to ask you a few questions now, I have already informed him of your survival." Ms. Goodwitch informed him casually, her hand was gripping her weapon tightly, she was afraid of Nero, as good as his condition was it was still unnatural to shrug off a hit like that.

"I know, I know. Hey Coco why don't you go talk to your team first and I'll talk to them later, is that okay?" Nero looked at her, while putting both his hands behind his head. She nodded, moving to leave the class, but before she left she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her chest while hugging him. After a couple seconds she broke contact with him, looking up at him she smiled and walked off without another word. Nero looked after her, his mouth was slightly open from shock.

Ozpin entered the room, surveying the damage his eyes landed on the blood in one area. He looked at Nero, figuring out what probably happened. Taking a sip of his coffee, he says "shall we discuss what happened here Nero, Glynda could you repair the damaged walls and floor please?" Glynda stepped forward, raising her riding crop, fixing the floor and wall as the concrete replaced itself back into their original form. Nero was impressed that she could fix the damage caused by the two of them, 'well at least when I help teach the other students I don't have to worry about breaking things. Though I guess I should try not to cause trouble... nah I don't wanna, that just would not be me at all.' Glynda left after she finished leaving him and Ozpin alone.

"Nero would you like to tell me what happened, Glynda reported your death to me and I came down to see for myself, yet here you are still alive and well. So unless that was a prank, which I highly doubt, do you mind explaining more of this situtation to me." Ozpin was curious about what had transpired before he came down, he took a sip out of his ever present coffee mug.

"Well she was not lying about me kicking the bucket, for all purposes let's just say I did die. Ozpin do you remember how I told you about being a demon?"

"Yes, are you suggesting that your heritage saved you from death. If so was this a one time situation or will you be able to come back from every heavy hit you take?"

"I don't know if that will happen, but I need time to train this new ability I acquired. If I want to be able to teach others I have to be in tip top condition myself."

"Nero if you don't mind my asking, what is this new ability of yours."

Nero thought about this for a moment he knew he had a new ability, but did not know how long he could manifest it making it a necessity to train it. He looked at Ozpin, "watch closely, I don't think I can manage it for very long."

After saying this he activated his Devil Trigger, but there was something different about it. Instead of taking on the appearance of the blue demon, he summoned a ghost-like visage behind him, looking exactly like it, but without the legs making it a flying ghost.

Ozpin looked at it with surprise and amazement in his eyes. "I think that is quite impressive, Nero. So this new ability saved your life I take it."

"Huh, but that's a bit different than what it did before. It changed how I looked at first, not giving me a shadow monster, it is cool though." Nero said when it deactivated itself, he fell to his knees exhausted. Coming back from the dead takes a lot out of a person, it seems

"Nero, I think you should get some rest for today, you can help teach tomorrow," Ozpin said, dismissing Nero from the room.

Nero walked back to his room, wondering if he should go talk to Dante about what happened to him. Reaching it he opened it and jumped into his bed exhausted.

* * *

 **AN- i hope this was a pretty good chapter, I tried my best with the time I have. I have a personal schedule that I am trying to stick to. I hope that any who are reading this likes this. Please Read and Review that is all that i ask now onto the next one... hopefully**


	4. REVIEW ANSWERS

AN- I might do these every now and then because I don't want to take up the story with all this stuff like replying and the like I hope the people reading this don't mind this fact. if any of you have questions or concerns please let me know.

* * *

Guest- I hope that you are enjoying it so far though, now to answer your questions. I do want to give him an Aura, because I am going to give him some new abilities this being a new world and all. It would be boring if the character remained the same as he was in his original world, if you have any ideas or any suggestions please let me now, this is the first story every written, man I sound like a broken record repeating this fact. XD

The Big Pickle- was that a pun, that you did there. If so well played I appreciate it, and if not explain what you meant please thanks :)

Guest- yeah you are right about that, are you and the other guess the same and if not leave some sort of number or letter at the end of your reviews I would like that so I know who's who without assuming anything.

Sorat2341- yeah he does, doesn't he, my reasoning for this is because in my fanfiction I decided to make Kyrie not exist mostly because I disliked her a lot when I played the game, she was constantly doing something stupid. So imagine a Nero without her in his life to keep him somewhat chill.

Tuiop- thanks you


	5. Mission 4

AN: I have been working on applying for a job and college, which was a whole ordeal itself. I pushed my way through everything and made the story work. The reason I'm gone and not updating is because I'm working on two different story ideas. Mentioning that I want to know if anyone would like to read them one would be a bloodborne and Tokyo Ghoul crossover and the other would be a kingdom hearts fanfic focusing on heartless form Sora I don't know whether or not it is going to be a crossover, so I would like to hear some opinions from others on whether or not it should be a crossover. On that note someone sent me a story request with a lot of information and that made me really happy that someone thinks that I can write something like that, but in response to that I will need to do a lot more research before I commit to anything like that

Warning- I have spelling and grammar errors

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the little spins I

make with the way the story goes

Now let's start the party!

CHAPTER 4

Nero woke up from a dreamless sleep. Propping himself up to a sitting position, Nero stretched out his arms. Standing up, he walked over to the bathroom. He stunk of blood and sweat, now that is not a good combo. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked as good as usual, turning the sink on he splashed some water on his face helping to wake him up. He turned on the shower, hopping right in the cold water, since the cold never really mattered to him, in fact he enjoyed the cold. While taking the shower he ran over yesterday's events in his head, going over everything that happened. It took him about five minutes for him to finish. He got out the shower grabbing a towel and proceeding to dry himself off, when he exited the bathroom the towel was wrapped around his waist covering up his privates. He heard a knock on the door, it sounded pretty urgent, walking up to the door he asks, "so who do I owe the pleasure too?"

"It's me, Coco, could you please open the door? I need to talk to you." She said impatiently, this caused Nero to blink at her tone of voice.

"Could you wa-,"

"I need to talk to you now, while I still have the courage to," she muttered that last part. Her reaction caused Nero to smirk, 'well if she insists, I may as well let her in. It will not be my fault, because she insisted on it.'

"Fine I'll let you in," standing on the edge of the door he opened it, which hid him from sight, "come on in." Coco walked into his room, once she was out of the doorway he shut the door.

Coco looked at him, once she saw him she turned a bright pink, she turned her head away from him in embarrassment. "Why did you let me in if you weren't dressed yet?"

"Well, you said that it was important and you even interrupted me, when I was trying to tell you." Nero explained to her casually, while walking to his dresser pulling out his clothes for the day. Ozpin sent him a new teachers uniform for him to wear, it looked scarily similar to what Ozpin himself wears, except that it was blue and its scarf was longer so that it reached the back of his knees. "You can sit on my bed and tell me what you wanted to tell me, while I get dressed." He was enjoying the look on her face, this was his revenge for running off without saying anything to him as she ran off.

"Okay then," she walked towards his bed with a sense of purpose, while trying to hide her nervousness. Nero undid the towel wrap from his waist, wanting to get dressed quickly, as not to let Coco suffer anymore than she has to. "What I wanted to ask you was... would you go on a date with me?" She asked, looking away from Nero as he got his clothes on.

When she said that he already had his underwear and pants on, and was working on his shirt at that moment. When he heard that he got stuck in his shirt for a second, making him rush slightly to get the shirt on. "Why do you want me to go on a date with you?" He asked her, he was unsure as to why she asked him in the first place.

"When you died yesterday, I was really upset by you dying like that, but I was happy that you kept that spear from killing me. So I wanted to go out on a date with you, no objective from Ozpin to get you clothes, just me and you having fun. Would that be okay?" She explained, she was embarrassed at first, but as she kept talking, she gained more and more confidence.

Nero looked at her and considered whether or not he should accept her invitation. He did like her too, considering she was the first person who bothered to help him when he absolutely needed it. "I have nothing better to do, but I think I might actually have some fun, if I'm with you. So when do you want to go?"

"We could wait until after classes are over or we could wait until the weekend, since today is Friday. I think that we should go out tomorrow, that way we have all day tomorrow." She said, apparently not at all fazed by what he said. Coco had started to fix her shades to make sure they covered her eyes.

"Tomorrow it is then, because I don't want to be swamped with work from Oz and Glynda. Though I might need you to pay, I'm still getting used to how the currency works here. Alright now, go get some breakfast. I'll be there soon, and I'll meet the rest of your team." Nero said, he did want to meet the other two members of her team, but the real reason was that he wants to fight them to see if they could keep up with him.

"Oh, it will just be me and Velvet today, Yatsuhashi, and Fox will be back later they had to go talk to Ozpin first."

Before she got up and left he had one more question for her. "Hey, is there a girl here with a red cape?" Coco blinked a little at that question.

"Oh, you mean Ruby right? I know her and her team, they have some okay fashion sense, it's a little one color centric for me though. Her sister have the style of a bombshell, that is her opinion on her clothing sense though." Coco motioned air quotes when she said 'bombshell', apparently she doesn't really agree with that statement.

Nero took the information gladly, his eyebrow arched slightly while listening to Coco say all that. He needed to find her and thank her for taking him here.

"So does she have this beeakfast time as well?" Nero asked, while contemplating how to thank his red themed saviour.

Transition to cafeteria (because I got tired)

Nero walked into the cafeteria, the students there stopped eating to stare at him. The students then proceeded to talk about him like he wasn't there. Nero annoyed by this pulled Blue Rose out, he always keeps Blue Rose with him just in case, aiming at the ceiling he fired off a warning shot, which blew a hole in the ceiling the size of a car.

"Now if anyone wishes to keep talking about me, please do so at your own risk. Now, I'm going to grab some grub, later losers." Nero smirked, walking to the line, which had significantly died down from his little display. The menu was a little limited on things he liked, but there were a few things. They had pizza, ramen noodles, plain old cornflakes and strawberry sundaes. He ordered a plate of pizza, and a strawberry sundae, on the way to the table he saw that Glynda had showed up to fix the ceiling. She was asking students who caused this to happen, the students, who were smarter than they looked, did not tell her anything. Nero sighed, he figured that he would have to explain this later, but for now he was going to eat first. Arriving at the table he saw that Coco and Velvet were already there waiting for him to show up.

"H-Hello Nero, Coco just finished telling me you were going to show up." Velvet said, but she avoided making eye contact with a red blush on her face.

Nero raised his eyebrow before responding with, "you don't say, are you sure that's all she was telling you." Velvet shook her head vigorously, as if to defend her leader from his accusation. Nero turned to Coco, he received a shrug with a smirk on her face as his response from her.

Nero sat down to eat his, rather unhealthy, breakfast. Coco and Velvet talked about some of their classes, asking one another for notes and the like. Nero finished eating, he was glad that was done, but now he had to find little red riding hood and thank her.

'Man, hell must be frozen over for me to want to thank someone. Coco said that Team RWBY sits with Team JNPR, like I'm supposed to know who the hell they are, but I think that is why Ozpin gave me the student files. If he thinks I'm gonna waste my time with that shit he has another thing comin.' Nero thought, while looking for the tell tale red cape to find his target.

Nero spotted a red cape, he planned out his route to the table. It was located at an area with minimal interaction with others. He started walking, dodging past students who were heading back to their tables to eat. Once he made to the table he caught the ending of their conversation, "the guy sounds like a Grimm, by the way you describe him baby sis." There was only one person who happened to fit this description, and unfortunately Nero knew who they were talking about, himself. The girl who said this was a blondie, who seems to be related to little red somehow, he was a little suprised but he was one to talk, he was a hybrid so her family matters didn't bother him. There were two other girls there, a girl with white hair and one with black hair, with a bow on top and her nose buried in a book.

Thinking back on what was said caused Nero to frown, he is already not looking forward to talking to her team. He cleared his throat, causing everyone at the table to look towards the noise. Their reactions ranged from recognition, annoyance, curiosity, nonchalance and intrigue.

"And who do you think you are?" Said a girl who had white hair like Nero's, it was in sideways ponytail style. "If you couldn't see we are busy eating breakfast, so we do not wish for an audience while we do so."

"Weiss, please calm down. He Is the person I brought to the infirmary," the girl who's name was Weiss, looked at him indignantly, as if he dug up her family pet and brought it back to life only to shoot it again.

"I just came to thank you for helping me."

"Wait a second, it should be me who is thanking you. If you didn't get up and kill those Beowolves I would have been hit from behind, leaving me in a very bad position." Ruby said frantically trying to make things even.

Blondie, who was looking at him with veiled suspicion, asks him, "are you the one who hurt Cardin?"

Seeing no reason to lie, "yes I am, do you have a problem with that?" Nero responded with no hesitation.

The blonde smiles at his answer, "no we don't have a problem. I just wanted to ask the person who did it, why they did it? The names Yang by the way, what's yours?"

"Nero, and I did it was because he was picking on Velvet for being a faunus, seeing this made me mad so I asked him to stop, but he didn't listen and attacked me when I turned my back. Then things got a little violent when he revealed my secret." Nero raised his arm for emphasis, glowing a pale blue that gave the side of his jacket a ghostly appearance.

"Does this mean that you are a faunus?" Weiss asked him, with a sneer.

"No, but let me tell you, I wish I was." Nero said, a sad smile painting itself on his face. The black haired girl, gave him a look of sympathy but she hid it very quickly.

"Weiss, he was just coming over to talk, not start a fight with you." The black haired girl said, defending him. "My name is Blake, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, now that I'm done talking with you Ruby, I have better things to do than stick around and chat. I'll be seeing you around," Nero turned and started to walk away.

"Nero, do you think I could see your weapons later!?" Ruby yelled after him.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Nero replied, casually walking out of the cafeteria with his hands behind his head

While walking to the exit, he caught Coco's eye giving her a wink he walked into the hallway. He was heading to the training room, pulling out his scroll, which Ozpin gave him to find his way around, he figured that he ought to go see what he would be doing as an assistant today. Walking down the hallway he took a turn to the left, leading him down an even longer hallway.

'Come on, you have got to be fucking kidding me. I know this place is big, but holy hell this is crazy.' Nero was fuming, this school was full of people who could hit like a truck and fought monsters, but why the he'll did they have to have such a fucking confusing layout. Nero could feel that there were people following him around the corner, so he did what came naturally to him, whipping around, while drawing Blue Rose at the same time, he pointed the gun in the person's face, who was the closest. He cocked back the hammer, ready to fire the bullet. He stopped for a second to see who they exactly were.

The people who were following him instantly stopped moving, giving Nero a chance to see who they were. It was Ruby and her team, he was currently pointing th gun in Blake's face.

"You know that's a good way to get shot in the face. You seriously should have warned me first." Nero pulled his gun back slowly, resting the hammer back against the receiver. "What are you guys doing following me around?" Yang was staring at him angrily, he could understand why, he just stuck a gun in her teammates face. Ruby, on the other hand was staring at his gun, 'is she this much of a weapons freak, well she looks like she knows her stuff.' The white haired teammate, Weiss was looking at him with disdain. Finally the one he stuck the gun towards, Blake was calm and looking at him pointedly, as if to say she wasn't scared.

"You know there is a thing called class here, right?" Weiss pointed a finger at him. Nero just raised his gun slightly and shook it for the emphasis of don't fuck with me. "Well since you are a assistant instructor, surely your skills are on par with that of a huntsman." The white haired girl, instabtly changed her tune from bitch, to ass kissing rich person. Nero put the gun down and back in its holster. Nero looked at the team, Yang 's eyes seemed to glow red with anger, it looked like that she was barely holding it back, Nero smirked.

"If you all are following me, does that mean you're heading to Goodwitch's classroom?"

"Yup, Ozpin called us to his office the other day, he said something about a change of schedule, he put us in Ms. Goodwitch's class with a mixture of first and second year students." Ruby beamed at her memorization of Ozpin's instruction.

"All right then, I look forward to you guys being in there." Nero looked towards Yang, "Hey Blondie, if you get any madder you might pop a vein. So that means, if you have something to say," Nero leaned a bit forward looking Yang in the eyes, "Fucking say it." While saying this Nero triggered his devil trigger causing his eyes to turn blood red, and distorting his voice. It turns out that this new trick of his was more useful than he first thought.

Yang flinched back from him, she bit her lip, she was trying her best not to cause a fight in front of Ruby. Nero undid his devil trigger, relaxing a little in his stance. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were watching there exchange with baited breath, they knew that when Yang got angry to walk very carefully, because if those eggshells crack somebody is going to hit the floor. Though to their surprise, Yang took a breath and gave Nero a ghost of a smile. This scared them more than anything because, Yang controlling her emotions is a very terrifying sight.

"All right, why do you have such a bad attitude!? Why the hell are you being such a jerk?" Yang yelled at his face. The rest of the team looked on silently, apparently they were waiting to see how this went down.

Nero sighed and looked her in the eyes, "look where I'm from you have to watch your back or risk someone putting a knife in it. I left the cafeteria before the bell sounded so people being behind me is kind of suspicious, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry for sticking the gun in your face, Blake." Nero turned on his heel and continued on to Ms. Goodwitch's classroom. His words had made Yang flinch, she wasn't expecting him to apologize. What had made it worse was the way he worded it made it sound like what he did was perfectly reasonable, and that she was in the wrong. Yang saw that her friends were giving her looks of concern.

"All right let's get class, we still have quite the walk to get there on time." Weiss interjected, before anything else could be said about what had transpired.

:Transition:

After he walked away, once Nero had turned a corner he bolted the rest of the way to Goodwitch's classroom. He arrived about 20 minutes before the bell (if I have to say a time put it around 9:35) walking in the room, he looked around to find Glynda only to find a note on the desk, striding over to the desk Nero plucked the note off the table.

Nero read the letter out loud, because why the hell not. "You are in charge for today, Ozpin is having me run errands. I didn't want to leave my class in your hands, but Ozpin insisted that this would be a good experience for you, yada yada don't blow up my classroom and don't hurt my students." Getting bored half way through, there was a lot more to the letter that he was leaving out and, seeing that he had a couple minutes till his class for the day arrived, he pulled out his headphones and listens to some music. (Devil May cry 4 ost The time has come) Taking a seat in the chair he propped his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair.

Dante's POV

Sitting on the couch eating a strawberry sundae, he was considerable bored. There wasn't a would w)o barged on his business telling him what to do, not that he didn't appreciate the peace and quiet, but just sitting still and not doing anything struck him as boring. That is when a flash of brilliance hit him, why not go see how his nephew was doing. Dante's face turned into a grin, walking out into the town and down the sidewalks to learn some information. He heard on the grapevine in town how there is an assistant teacher there that is the same age as the second year students, after learning the name of the place and the directions to it, Dante began his trek to the school.

The walk there was uneventful as Dante arrived at the building he asked around looking for someone who could direct him to Nero. Though what he got instead was a very fast talking, green haired man pointing him to the headmaster's office and to get his permission to be on the grounds. Shrugging, Dante spinned on his heel and walked towards the tower, that the headmaster of this place uses as his office.

'Man, if the schools back home were anything like this I might have went.' Arriving at the elevator, Dante found that it was already waiting for him. 'Now what floor was I supposed to go too again,'he thought as he walked in, but he saw there was a lot of buttons on the panel, 'I may be, a tad slow getting up there.' Then with a child like demeanour, he proceeded to hit all the buttons on the panel, lighting in up like a Christmas tree. 'Too bad there are are only fifteen floors, I wanted to have more buttons to push.' The way up was interesting to say the least, the doors would open showing students who gave him a look then proceeded to wait for the next one to head down, this continued as the elevator slowly crawled up the building.

The wait wasn't too bad, he got to the office in about three minutes or so. The door opened up showing a bespectacled man with a very proper looking sense of style. Dante exited the elevator giving him a bow befitting him, which was a grand flourish. "Hello are you the head brass around here? I'm a little bit lost here, you see I'm looking for my nephew goes by the name of Nero. You see I'm looking for him, so do you happen to know where he is right now?"

The headmaster looked up at Dante with a smile, "yes I am in charge her, you may call me Ozpin though." Ozpin stood from his seat, taking his coffee cup and can with him. "Would you care for some coffee Mr.?"

"Dante, just Dante is fine, but thanks for the offer I'm just not a coffee person. Do you have anything alcoholic?, if you have anything like that to drink I would take it."

Hearing this made Ozpin smile. "I'm sorry I do not have anything like that, but a friend of mine, if he was here, would gladly offer you some. Now onto business, what exactly do you want to see Nero for, If you don't mind me asking?"

"This is a school right? Is Nero this new teacher assistant also?" Dante asked, with a devious idea forming in his head.

"Yes it is Dante, and Nero is I offered that position myself, why do you ask?"

"Why don't you let me and him give the kiddies a show too remember?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrows at this statement. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Nero's POV

Nero woke up right as the first students entered the classroom, sighing he stood up and did a couple of stretches. He honestly preferred to stay asleep than to actually make an effort, but since he felt like this might be somewhat entertaining he might as well make an effort. He saw that team RWBY was there and they were talking to another team, which he wasn't familiar with. Ruby gave him a wave, Nero gave her a wave back, while the rest of the team decided to ignore him. He saw Coco and Velvet with two other students one was a guy who was a bit taller than him and the other had milk white eyes as if he was blind, Coco gave him a smile one he returned in full. It had taken everyone to file into the classroom about a minute or so.

"Now that everybody's here I've got some shit to tell you. Ms. Goodwitch had to run some errands so I will be in charge today. You are to call me Nero, none of that Mr. or teacher shit okay." There were a couple gasps at his crass language, but who exactly are they going to tell on him to, he is the teacher.

"All right, now since this is the combat class is there anyone who wants to fight me. You can either volunteer or I can pick people, and trust me I will not be letting anyone off the hook." Only two students raised there hands, it was Yang, of course it was, and Coco. Nero sighed while thinking about who he should fight first, Coco would make an interesting fight and Yang would be a hassle because she seems likely to cause some problems.

"Ok, I'll fight... hmmmm Coco, me and you, come on and bring it on." Nero waved her down, the rest of the class was talking it up about their oncoming match. Nero gave her a quick look up and down, checking out her combat attire. "Okay now I'll be right back I have to go change as well, and grab Red Queen. Now is there anyone here who can make sure everybody behaves while I'm out?" Right when he finished he saw that Weiss's hand shot straight into the air, almost as if she was waiting for this chance.

"All right then, I'll be right back make sure everybody behaves miss priss." Nero said while exiting the class and moving towards the changing rooms, the other day he left some of his clothes that he would wear for combat exercises. What he put on was his previous outfit that he had gotten repaired. Grabbing his stuff out of the locker, he changed his clothes and deposited them into the locker. Once finished he strapped Red Queen to his back and holstered Blue Rose to his thigh, walking back to the room he heard people talking, with the voice of a certain rich kid yelling at them to be quiet, sighing he walked into the classroom.

"Hey I'm back now." They didn't acknowledge his presence and they kept on talking. Nero took a deep breath, really annoyed that they kept on talking.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE SHITS!" The students went deathly quiet, apparently they don't want to mess with Nero. "Now that I have your attention, I want you all to pay attention to how I fight, maybe you'll learn something from it." Nero said, while pointing Coco to her starting position and he checked out her weapon, which was a gold and brown handbag? Nero did a slight double take which wasn't noticeable to anyone but himself.

"Umm but where is the actual lesson? You can't seriously believe that us just watching you fight will teach us anything. We need a lesson that is planned and thought out." Weiss was panicking a bit, because Nero has zero consideration for anything.

"Okay, here is the lesson watch how she fights me and point out our mistakes after cool?"

Bu-," Weiss started to call out.

"Cool, now that's out of the way come on, let's get this party started." Nero cut Weiss off, because he didn't want to deal with it. "You ready?," he looked to Coco, trying to judge how she felt about the fight, she looked ecstatic to fight him.

"You bet I am, you better not hold back." She said while resting her purse on her shoulder. "Try to put up a challenge, would you please Nero?" Coco stated while peering down at him from behind her shades.

Nero smirked at her, "you won't be saying that for long. I can promise you that much." Nero remembered that he had to turn on the screen that shows the aura of the contestants. "First I'm going to turn on the screen I want you all to pay attention to it."

Turning the screen on they could see Coco's aura which was in the green, meaning that she was good to go. The one that shocked them the most was Nero's which was a dull gray bar, showing that he had no aura.

"Since we can't have the normal rules apply to myself, why not once I can't fight anymore do you win sound good?" Nero looked up at the students that were sitting in the stands. A couple of the students looked a bit concerned about his safety, while others looked a bit smug about him losing like they were betting on it.

"Go on and get in the starting position already, we don't have all day you know." Hearing this, she ran over to her position while Nero just walked casually over to his. "You first sweetheart," he then raised his hand and signalled her to come at him.

Coco ran towards Nero, bringing her pocket book up and swinging it down towards his head. He knocked her arm the other way making her miss her shot. She then followed up with a kick towards his head, nearly catching him off guard, but he ducked just out of its reach. Coco kicked off into the air, and brought herself down trying to smash Nero with her fist. Nero sidestepped the attack, causing her to leave a crater in the floor, but just as she landed he pulled Blue Rose out aiming her right for Coco's head. Pulling the trigger the bullets hit her aura with a devastating hit knocking her across the room, taking out a quarter of her aura.

"Remember what I said, don't be scared to draw some blood. I know you are holding something back from me, take this fight seriously as if your life depends on it, because right now I am your enemy and your are to fight me until one of us is beaten." Coco was picking herself off the floor, while listening to him speak. Without another word Coco switched her purse over to its minigun form. This caught Nero's attention putting a huge grin on his face, "now that is what I'm talking about, try and hit me!"

Coco pulled her gun forward setting the dust crystals inside of the weapon to fire dust, and started to fire the Minigun at him, Nero backfield out of the firing field of the gun, but the ricochet of the bullets hit him in the back of the legs. Nero screamed out in agony, as the dust started to burn him from the inside of his body. He clenced his teeth to cut off the screams, while he stood still breathing heavily.

The class was horrified at what had happened, at first they thought him to be untouchable, even the ones who were betting on him losing were surprised at his reaction towards the dust hitting him. They all had been hit by dust rounds without there aura to protect them and the worst it did was sting them. After all it was made to be used against the Grimm, and for people it's more of a distraction. Coco herself was worried, Nero was in a lot of pain, pain that she caused him.

"N-Nero are you okay? If you want to call it quits, then that's okay with me." Coco said, while walking over to check on him.

Nero's body flashed red and black, as the fire dust was forcibly ejected from his body with a spurt of blood. "STAY RIGHT THE HELL OVER THERE! DID YOU FORGET THAT I AM YOUR ENEMY? YOU ARE TO KEEP ATTACKING UNTIL I CANNOT FIGHT ANYMORE, SO FUCKING FIGHT ME GOD DAMN IT!" The air on the room turned freezing cold and everyone's blood chilled at the sheer force of his words. Coco was shocked, because she was just trying to let him rest up.

Nero stood still while reaching for Red Queen, he flourished her around then stabbed her into the ground while revving her up, pulling her out the ground the blade was white hot and glowing, he then pointed it towards Coco, his face was smiling while his eyes were glowing blood red.

Nero burst toward with a deadly amount of speed trying to skewer Coco, luckily she turned her Minigun to block the hit that would have ended the fight, however she saw that her Minigun couldn't handle the heat to well and was starting to steam, so she jumped back to prevent any damage from her weapon. Nero pulled his blade behind him and slashed forward, releasing two bursts of energy from the sword which streaked towards her. She barely dodged as one of the bolts managed to graze her leg drastically hurting her aura bringing it to one-fourth left. Coco laid there in the floor breathing heavily, while Nero silently pulled Blue Rose out of her holster and began walking towards her. The rest of the class was deadly quiet, waiting to see what would happen with baited breath

"Do you give up," Nero said, while cocking the hamer and pointing the gun point blank in her face, his eyes were devoid of all mirth and joy that was previously shown earlier. Coco was mad to admit it, but she was beat. She nodded her head, while still lying on the floor. Nero then put his gun up and offered her a hand to help her up, "I'm sorry, I tend to take a fight very seriously. It's kinda how I survived back home." Nero sheepishly, feeling kind of bad that he reacted like that. Coco saw this, and took his hand while giving him a small smile.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me and I know that you wouldn't. Besides you were in a lot of pain, and are you sure your okay now?" Coco said while turning him around to look at the places the dust hit, all she saw was his skin, there were no holes. "Why are there no wounds on you? I can clearly see where the bullets hit you."

"I can heal very quickly, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts like a bitch. Imagine growing back muscle and tendons, while the bone repairs itself. That is the most painful shit ever." Nero explained as he gave a shutter just thinking about it. He looked to the class and sighed they were all looking at him with mixed expressions, mostly varying around caution, disgust and fear. He could understand all those emotions, he just fought a student with extreme rules and continued even after he was wounded, then beat her only to force her to give up by pointing a gun point blank in her face. Nero definitely knew how to make an impression, he could feel the lecture that Glynda was going to give him later.

"Well then . . . does anybody have any words of advice for Coco, so she can use it for next time." Nero looked to the rest of the students, all of them were thinking about what she could do until-

"Well if she had kept shooting the shit out of your ugly mug, it might have improved your looks." Said a very annoyingly familiar voice, Nero turned towards the door and saw that it belonged to none other than Dante. "That dust stuff seems to hurt you like a moterfucker huh nephew, I wonder why that is?" He said with a knowing smile, before walking up to Nero and putting him in a headlock, which caused him to pull Blue Rose and shoot him in the forehead causing a large amount of blood to spurt into the air when his head jerked backwards from the force, he then fell to the ground. Nero then fixed his hair, while everyone looked on in horror since they just witnessed Nero kill his uncle? But before anyone could do anything, Dante sat bolt upright with a hole in his forehead which slowly healed and the bullet fell out of his head.

"What are you doing here Dante?" Nero asked him cautiously.

"Why am I here, it's because I'm going to help you teach your students." Dante said with a huge grin on his face.

AN: Yeah I know a cliff hanger and I apologize for that. I just need a little bit to work out what I want to do with this story so I wrote a little bit of a longer chapter than I normally do, and I was gone for a while so I made it a little longer for taking so long to post. since I'm going to be working now it might take me a little while longer to actually post anything sorry but I will try, because I enjoy writing it is a fun past time to make myself better at it.


End file.
